Should I Stay Or Should I Go
by River P. Greil
Summary: Roxy's passing might be approaching ahead of time as a huge scandal errupts in the force leaving a home and a secret love behind her while George and Mason discover mutual feelings for eachother.
1. Chapter 1Editted

YAYZERSZ! MY VERY FiRST DEAD LiKE ME FAN FIC!

Warning: Might be offensive religiously. Please don't take it personally. All remarks made in this story are solely those of the characters, which I so totally did not make up, or own. Okay I made up some of the reaps, but yeah that's it. Alrighty then, read on...

_This chapter contains language that may be inappropriate for young readers as well as strong sexual dialogue, the overall story contains drug content, strong sexual content and a hella curses. Beware dear readers, beware._

According to the bible, when the world was made, God made Adam, and then used his rib to make Eve or something like that. Then their kids fucked each other and made little trailer trash midgets that would inherit the earth and blah blah blah. What the bible doesn't tell you is that there are different species of human.

There is, the Slut…

"You know that guy in the corduroys that were basically slipping off his hot, sweaty body?" Daisy happened to reminiscing/bragging this morning at Die Waffle Haus, "Well… I blew him."

Surprise, surprise.

"Thank you, very much Daisy for that charming anecdote," Rube said as he stirred his coffee.

"He was kind of small, though," she said giggling in a way that would make you think she was talking about bunnies, "It was theeeeeeeees big," she said holding her index finger about two inches away from her thumb.

There is the Stoner…

Mason rocked back and forth in his chair a little, "Even _my_ wang is bigger than _that_!"

There is the Abnormally Indifferent…

"Five reapers, six reaps, someone's working double today. Peanut, that someone is you."

And there is of course the Slightly Irritable…

"What? Why is she doing it? Rube, you know I can do it. I've been here since nineteen eighty-_three _and how long has she been here? _Since a month or something! She'll be lucky if she's pushing a year! _No, no, no, Rube, you're underestimating me. I _can_ do it! Just because I lost my job at the force doesn't mean I lost my edge!"

Street name, _Unemployedious Roxious_.

About a month ago, Roxy had discovered a mobster among her fellow coppers. She didn't have enough evidence to turn him in, so she took matters into her own hands. Thank god she didn't use her gun though, it would have been the end of the end. No, she was just caught trying to take his wire from him, which he had located in his pants. Lucky for her, when does the commissioner come back after hours to pick up the keys he had left on his desk? Right as she had him against the desk screaming and sweating nervously with his shirt ripped off and her hands going for his crotch.

Needless to say, Roxy isn't a cop anymore.

Rube leaned towards Roxy and beckoned her towards him. Roxy leaned forwards obediently but pissed-off-idly.

"_I know you could. I really do, but you can't right now, this Raymond guy you groped is a little fuck and will say anything about you to clear his name. I swear to you this guy will make a case against you for 'sexual assault.' For your protection, we have to get you a new identity."_

"WHAT!" Roxy yelled quickly withdrawing, "You're gonna _kill _me!…. AGAIN!"

The whole diner turned to look at the kinda creepy looking old guy across from the ranting creepy looking black woman. Hell, when somebody just yelled what Roxy just yelled, everyone in the five-mile-radius looks creepy.

Everybody stood still and we all looked from each other to the silent people surrounding us in shock and worry. I looked at Roxy, her eyes said, _Say something to comfort them_.

Rube's eyes said, _Say something to defend me, kiddo_.

I looked to Mason––and he winked and licked his lips.

_Mason!_

_What?  
I'm not checking you out, you dumbass!_

_Of course you're not, Georgie baby._

Oh god… 

I rolled my eyes and wracked my brain.

I stood up nervously, and about five minutes later I finally said something, "Uh…they were rehearsing...for um...a play at the community center."

People looked at each other quizzically then shrugged and everyone resumed what they had been doing.

Roxy sat down slowly and leaned in towards Rube.

_"Rube, I can't change bodies...I...I just can't..."_

_"You lost your job and we can get you a new house, but, Roxy, you have nothing to live for anyway. Everything that you have now, you'll still have when you're re-undead..."_

Roxy looked away disappointedly. Rube was the only one of us that didn't know about Roxy's long-time boyfriend. We weren't supposed to get involved. "Be as the fly on the wall." We were supposed to live on the peripheral of life...and Roxy had taken a step too far.

Roxy leaned back.

"You're right. I have nothing to live for," and she stood up and walked away...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dead Like Me or any of the characters. This is a work of fan fiction. Any similarities to actual events or people not within the series are purely coincidental.

Okay, another chapter has finally arrived! It's a little longer then the last but with this comes the crap that will satisfy Roxy fans as well as George+Mason pairing freaks (I am proud to be one of the latter. ) Hope you like it! All right, read on. Oh, and if you do, please review. I take kindly to criticism as long as it's constructive.

They always say, "Evil never dies," but Roxy wasn't evil. I can't believe that after all the fucked up shit that had ever happened to Roxy and after all that fucked up shit she had ever done, she still managed to be so… well sweet. I know it's strange; Roxy and sweet in the same sentence, but if you really do think about it, Roxy had the power to squash any of us at any moment… and the fact that she hadn't… softened her.

"Rube…" I said trying to suppress the utter shock of losing the maternal figure of our team, "You can't… you can't just get rid of her."

"I've already talked to upper management," he said, "Don't get involved, Peanut, this is bigger than you."

I looked at Rube with astonishment and disgust, "Rube, how can you…? Goddamn, I thought you cared about her."

"I'm not discussing this with you, end of story," and he closed his day planner and sipped his coffee keeping an uncaring gaze low as if I wasn't even there.

I looked at Daisy who sat besides him. She gave me a look that said, _Case closed, you heard the man_, and shrugged. I couldn't believe how selfish she was. She doesn't care about anything if it's not happening to her. I turned my gaze to Mason. His head was down and he was subtly shaking his head no as it rested on his palm. Good, he was on my side, a little passive aggressive, but still on my side. I looked down by my thigh and say his slightly trembling hand sitting on the cushion. I grabbed it and squeezed it.

"Come on, Mason, we're leaving," I stood up, pulling him up too. He nodded in agreement and side-walked out of the booth with slow, frail movements. I'd never seen him like this.

I walked out of the booth, and together we left.

When the doors closed behind us, I noticed our fingers were entwined. I blushed hard and shook him off my hand, "We'll take my car."

"Where?" he said smiling hopelessly. It was the kind of smile that's followed by tears, but he swallowed hard and didn't dare to cry.

"I… I don't know. Nowhere feels permanent anymore."

"I know what you mean, Georgie, it's like everything you thought was always going to be there is capable of just slipping through your fingers."

I looked at his glistening eyes and felt mesmerized. He looked up and caught me stared at him. He smiled and to my surprise, we _both_ blushed. I turned my attention to the key. I stuck it in the ignition and turned it. Driving out of the parking lot, I couldn't help but feel that what was making me sad wasn't just Roxy leaving, but… something about Mason was making me hurt, and he was the only one in the world I felt that I had.

Roxy sat at her dining room table with her hands folded before her. She rested her head on her hands and let one sob escape her lips.

The door opened in the front room and she heard the jingling of keys and sat up wiping the hot tears from her cheeks and eyes.

"Di?" came the familiar voice of Jacob, "Di, didn't you say you were going to be out today with Rube and them?"

She knew her voice would tremble so she dared not speak.

"Di?"

Even though her back was still to him, she knew that he was staring at her. She lowered her head just a bit and as being as calm as she could gather, she said, "Come sit with me, honey."

"What is it, Diana?" she heard him slide his compute bag off his shoulder and take off his wet shoes.

"Just come sit with me," she said softly.

He came over and sat adjacent to her.

"Did it start raining, again?"

"Yeah, yeah it did."

"I think I can start to hear it from in here…"

"Diana, what's going on? I know that something's wrong. I know you, girl, and you ain't like this."

"Jacob, nothings wrong–"

"Diana, just tell me, you can trust me–"

"My name's not Diana!"

"W-what?"

Roxy cupped her face in her hands and sobbed, "I'm not who you think I am, Jacob."

"W-what?" he asked again, taken aback, yet he held her anyway, "W-what _is_ your name?"

"Roxanne. Roxanne Lenics," she lifted her head and gently pushed him away.

"Can I call you Roxy?"

"Yes, everyone does."

"So I'm the only one who didn't know?"

"No, it's not like that… I mean, Rube… Mason… Daisy… George. T-they know… because we have something in common," she breathed in hard, "Jacob, I'm dead."

"No, Di–uh, Roxy, I'm not mad at you–"

"No, I mean _I'M DEAD!_" and she ran off into the kitchen. Returning into the dining room, knife in hand Roxy stood there crying.

"What the fuck, Diana!" he stumbled backwards as he tried to stand up.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Jacob, I love you! Just, just watch, for Christ's sake just watch!" she was swallowed hard and tried to stop crying. Breathing in hard, she sliced open both of her wrists.

"OH MY GOD, DIANA! WHAT THE FUCK!"

"I'm not crazy, honey, please, just look. If this doesn't heal almost instantly, you can call the cops and the nuthouse, okay?"

Tears were running down his face too, now. The rain was hitting the windows and the roof hard. There Dia–_Roxy_ stood bleeding like a madwoman screaming and crying. He had never seen her this hysterical. How could this be the calm, collected, tough-ass down-to-earth woman that he had loved? Maybe it was crazy, maybe it was suicide, but he believed her. And he would give her the chance to prove herself.

"Yes, Roxy, I'll watch. I love you, I love you, I'll watch…"

Roxy, fading from hysteria, picked a cloth napkin up from the table and wiped away the blood. The process had gone faster then she thought it would.

Jacob approached her slowly. His strides were long and confident and his towering body looked ready to protect her and she knew that she had made the right choice in telling him. He put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him when he had finally reached her. He lifted her napkin-clad wrist up so he could see it. Before unwrapping it he looked into her glassy eyes and smiled.

"Always know, that whoever you are, I love you," and with that he unwrapped her wrist. His eyes opened wide and he did a double-take. Not only had it stopped bleeding, but there before his eyes, the wound had _healed_, and with every second, the mark continued to fade.

"_Roxy_… oh my God… _Roxy_…?" more shocked and relieved then anything he took Roxy into any embrace.

"Roxy… w-what happened?"

"It healed, Jacob, because… I'm… I'm undead."

"I thought you said that you were dead?"

"Well, it's actually more like I'm _Death_."

"Like the Grim Reaper? But Roxy, so you've been lying about bein' _Christian_? You're the _devil_?"

"No, Jake, no. I _am _Christian, it's just… well, this wasn't a choice. It all started in the late eighties…"

"Maybe we should pull up the hood, Georgie," Mason said, his face turning red as the rain made my white button down transparent. I tried not to blush.

"Sounds like a good idea."  
"Georgie," he smiled, "Are you _blushing_?"

"What the fuck, Mason?" I scowled mustering up as much disdain as I could. Why was it so hard for me to mean to Mason? I mean, not mean… just me…ish.

I looked over and he was staring at me and smiling wolfishly.

"Just put the hood up," I hissed.

"Whatever you say, George," he laughed a bit and unbuckled. Turning around he began to fiddle with the hood, "Georgie… I think it's _stuck_."

"What the fuck? Daisy's been fucking around with my car again!"

"Shit, if this keeps up, pretty soon I'll be able to see your tits," he laughed, "But honestly, I don't mind."

"Oh, shut up," I scoffed, "We'll just find some place to park until the rain dies down."

With that I turned onto a dirt road to the side of the street and began a search for a parking garage.

"George! Our post its!" Mason exclaimed.

I hit the brakes instantly, "_Fuck_, Mason, how could I forget?" I hit myself on the forehead.

"Careful there, Georgie, you'll kill us," he joked.

"Hardy har har," I rolled my eyes, "When we stop, we'll ask for directions."

Towering trees leaned over the road and sheltered us from the afternoon sun, and the pouring rain, if only just by a little bit.

"Look around, Mason," I said my eyes darting all over the road, "I gotta drive so you keep an eye out for somewhere sheltered for the car."

In the vicinity there was a tall smiling man by his mailbox… waving.

"Is he waving at _us_?" I squinted to see him better.

"Ummm… I don't _know_… but maybe he can help us."

**Oh God! I actually finished Chapter Two!** Well, I hope you liked it… Please review, I want to know what you think… please remember that English isn't my first language—it's German—so if you see any mistakes, please tell me because I probably hadn't noticed an error in my spelling and/or grammar. Please and thank you!

RiV


	3. Chapter 3

**Yep, I still don't own DLM.**

Wowzers that took hella long. Well here it is, the third and final (just kidding) installment of "Should I Stay Or Should I Go." This is dedicated to Ira, who helped me hone my writing skills. Hope you like it! It…gets… weird.

"Mason," I scoffed, "I am _not_ going up to some strange smiling guy on the side of the road. He looks like he keeps people in his trunk."

"Why?" Mason asked, befuddled, "Because he's _smiling_?"

"Well… yeah."

"What about that creepy woman you work for? Lucille Biggums?"

"You mean, '_Delores Herbig_'?" I thought of the frightening smile and scarily wide eyes that I had grown so accustomed to, "…Let's go ask him."

As we neared, I noticed that he was pretty fucking weird looking; he stood tall and statuesque, letting the rain fall into his thick hair and filter out through his eyebrows where it would drip down the lids of his squinting eyes and trickle from his eyelashes. He was wearing a pale green button-down shirt, tucked into high-set dark khakis, with a pair of shiny brown shoes. His smile seemed to be frozen on his face, his bright white teeth glistening from the thin coat of moisture that had slipped into his mouth. The only sign of life in this man was the waving of his arm, slow and constant, and almost hypnotic.

With reluctant desperateness, I slowed down and brought the car in towards the sidewalk where he stood. As the fiery red coupe came to a complete stop, the man leaned over so that his face was parallel to the open window of the driver's seat and he smiled brightly, crow's feet gathering heavily at the corners of his eyes as he did so.

"Umm, excuse me," I asked, "Do you by chance know where–"

I looked at the post-it in my breast pocket.

"–38 Packard Lane, Silverton is?"

His mouth closed as his smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Well, then honey, I think you're home."

"W-what?" Mason's eyes widened in shock, "Buddy, do you mean, that, oh my god, Georgie, loo–"

"But, Mister," I imparted, "_Really_, do you expect me to believe that we–"

"Uh, George," Mason poked me. I shook him off of me.

"Shut up, Mason, I'm talking," I turned to face the stranger again, "Do you really expect me to be believe that we randomly stroll along this _random_ street, in this _random _neighborhood and ask some _random_ guy where we are–"

"Uh, Georgie," Mason tapped me again, "You really should take a lo–"

"Mason, shut up! I'm talking! And we just _happen _to be exactly where we need to be?"

"George! I've been trying to tell you! Look at the mailbox!"

I turned my head slowly to look at the mailbox and saw "THE BAURBERS 38 Packard Lane" painted onto the side.

"Yes, Miss Lass," my jaw dropped, "I do believe you will."

"Roxy… why today…?" Jacob's stare burned a hole in her face, "I know you… well, I thought I did… but… well, you ain't never like this unless something really bad is going down. …I… I'm a little scared to ask, but… Roxy… what happened today?"

Roxy turned around to face him. Her eyes welled up. So many thoughts filled her head. In a way, she had almost wished that he had left her for her lies and for… what she was. It would be better then having this amazing guy who loved her so much that he would love her no matter what… and then have to leave him. Roxy straightened herself up, pulling together all of that hard shell that she had built up for so many years.

"Raymond," she spoke solemnly, "Remember Raymond?"

"How could I forget?" he looked back at her with a ferocity to him that beguiled and intrigued her. In his face she saw her life's worth.

"Rube is my boss. He tells me who, when and where… and now that we have this sticky situation with Raymond, the who and the where is changing. _I'm _changing. He wants me to change my identity."

"What do you mean?"

"I… I don't look the way you see, through my eyes. Through my eyes and the eyes of other Reapers and the soon to be dearly departed… I look like I did before I died. …Remember, when I told you that I had to go visit my mother on Halloween, and I didn't see you the whole day? Well… it was because… on Halloween and All Saints Day… I look as I did before I passed. Well, I'm getting off topic, listen, Rube spoke to the people in charge and they decided that… that I need a new identity before the court gets involved in this situation…"

"I'll love you no matter."

"But… they'll be putting me in a different location. And I won't know where until the day…"

"Roxy… I _don't _care," she laughed a relieved and happy laugh, "They'll send you home once more, right? To get your things?"

"Well, when Daisy came, she had some of her things, so yes… I do believe that they'll send me back once more to get what I can carry."

"Well, then I'll take off work. Better yet, _I'll **quit**_."

"But, Jacob! You're job! You can't sacrifice it for me! I mean, what if something goes wrong and you can't come with me? Then you'll have no job! How will you afford the house?"

"Roxy… you're the love of my life. Where you go, I go. Baby, if we can, I want to _marry _you–"

Roxy's eyes welled up again at Jacob's reckless sentiment.

"Roxy, I'll sell the house–better yet, we'll give it away! George… Mason… Daisy! Not Rube, but I do believe we can trust one of the kids, I bet they'd love a place of their own. We can sell the stuff we won't bring for some money to start developing our lives again. We can take the clothes on our back, some more maybe, some money, my mother's ring–"

"What? Y-your mother's ring?"

Jacob smiled a you-caught-me smile and went closer to her and took her hand.

"I've been meaning to tell you. Well, when _I_ said I was going to visit my mother, it wasn't to hide my real face… it was to get my mother's ring because, well Roxy…"

He pulled himself down onto one knee and Roxy began to weep tears of joy. He took his mother's wedding ring out of his pocket.

"Roxy… will you be Mrs. Jacob Greene?"

Roxy was choked up, she couldn't believe how amazing this man was, and how lucky she had been and was. So many thoughts went through her mind, muting her almost completely. He was the real deal. This man would leave his whole life behind just in order to be with her, no matter what the risks may be. Roxy forced herself to muster the ability to speak two words before she could speak no longer. These words, carefully chosen were, "Of course."

Standing up, he lifted her into his arms and swung her around to then kiss her passionately.

"Roxy," he said with a loving smile stained on his face, "I love you, forever. I'll call right now and tell them that I'm moving and will have to leave my position. They'll understand, and if they don't, fuck 'em. We'll pack now, and I'll be home every waking minute until you leave."

Roxy nodded and kissed him again.

"I'll love you forever."

Daisy snapped the cover of her compact closed and put it in the small white leather bag that hung from her bent elbow. She adjusted the bag to sit upon her shoulder and continued her stroll down the crowded sidewalk. Not far ahead she saw the address of her reap. A pessimistic middle-aged man sat on a bench in front of Mom & Pop Coffee Shop. Several businesses away from him, a man began to ascend a ladder that was leaned upon the front board of a movie display in front of a cinema.

Daisy pushed her large black sunglasses up from her face to sit in her curly blonde hair. She took the post-it out of her bra and examined in, "P. Kraft." Daisy thought to herself and then went towards the man on the bench.

He appeared nervous as he saw her approaching him but thought nothing of it and looked away as if confident that she was heading for someone or something else. He picked up the abandoned newspaper that lay by his side and opened it fully so that only the top of his head was visible.

Then suddenly, he felt the leverage of the bench change beneath him and a tremor ran through his body. Ignoring it, he soon found a chin nestled onto his shoulder and a lock of snowy blonde hair falling onto his chest.

"What're you reading?" Daisy asked with innocent flirtatiousness. She looked up and down the pages and then to him. He felt her gaze and shivered again.

"T-the Metro section. T-there's a new museum opening up down town. D-do you like museums?"

"Hrmmmm…" Daisy looked playfully quizzical and then smiled, "Yes, I do believe I do."

He smiled nervously and nodded once.

"D-do I know you, Miss?" he asked.

"I… I think you do," she smiled faintly, "You look like someone I knew in high school."

"Miss, I do believe I'm much older then you…"

"I skipped 2nd through 4th and 7th through 9th," Daisy replied confidently, "What school did you attend?"

"Joyce Held High in Parton," he answered in a way that sounded more like a question.

"Oh my god!" Daisy exclaimed, rising from his shoulder, "Don't you remember me? Oh, my goodness, you haven't changed a bit."

She touched him lightly on his arm, taking his soul.

"You're name was… oh god… hrrmmmm… something with a 'P' I think? Perry, Peter, Paul, Parker…?"

"Yeah, it was Paul. H-how did you know?" Paul answered, "We haven't seen each other in _years_. I'm sorry, but I can't even say I remember you… uh… uh…?"

"Daisy," Daisy chirped, "Well… I do admit… it's easier to remember someone's name when you had the biggest crush on them in high school."

"Y-you? Liked _me_? B-but I was more of a loser then, then I am _now_."

"_I _never thought so," Daisy forced a blush.

In the corner of her eye she saw a graveling scale the wall of the cinema.

"Well, Paul… I've got to be going. Let me write down my number for you."

Paul smiled weakly as she fiddled through her bag for a pen.

"Ah-hah!" she said upon discovery and took his hand in hers, "Do you mind? I don't have any paper…"

"No, it's fine," he replied meekly.

Daisy wrote the seven digits of her number into the palm of his hand and closed his hand around it.

"Well, bye then," Daisy grinned standing up, "Goodbye Paul Kraft."

"Daisy, no, don't go," he reached out just a moment too late and she was too far away. Daisy ignored his plea and continued along the street. Paul looks contemplative as if his mind wanted to stay but his body urged him to follow. As Daisy passed by the ladder, Paul chose pursuit.

"WAIT! DAISY!" Paul called out.

Some kids started running around as their movie let out, and a graveling loosened the screws that connected a plank in the ladder.

Paul began with a walk and throwing caution to the wind, ran after her.

To avoid danger, the man on the ladder went down a couple planks on his ladder. The plank gave way under his heavy body and the man instinctively grabbed onto both sides of the ladder, and pulled it downwards with him into the street.

"Daisy! Wait!"

A black SUV swerved out of the way of the man's fallen body and rode into the sidewalk pinning Paul to the wall of a convenience store.

"Wow," Daisy said never turning around, "Ladders really _are_ bad luck."

Okay, yes, I know it's short. I'm hoping that it left you on a cliffhanger. Tell me what you though! Leave a review.


End file.
